


Alpha Purrs

by TomiTransylvania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Plot, mentions of going into heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania
Summary: Nekoma and Fukurodani are having a joint practice and Kuroo can't help his thirst from breaking free. He can usually keep it under wraps when he's in public, but watching Bokuto running in front of him has it snapping. The two of them sneak off and it catches Akaashi's attention. He's wanted both alpha's for a long time now and his curiosity gets the better of him after Kenma tells him something he never would have expected.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 277





	Alpha Purrs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhelloxbeautifullx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/gifts).



> I may or may not have forgotten to edit this weeks ago lol   
> This is my ot3 and there needs to be more love for it. This is entirely thanks to Mimi and our ramblings about our headcanons for these three. SO many fics could be made from them lol   
> For now, have this one. I hope you enjoy it!

Tetsuro Kuroo knew that he should be paying attention to practice, but watching his boyfriend, Koutaro Bokuto, running around sweating and leaking out his delicious scent of ginger and cinnamon was doing his head in. He craved that scent like a drug addict would lust after their next fix. And watching his ass bounce as they did laps around the school… well the Nekoma team captain was trying his hardest to keep his dick and his knot under control. 

With their final lap came a quick fifteen minute break, which Kuroo decided to use to his advantage. Acting as if he was simply going to the bathroom, he tapped Bokuto on the shoulder as he passed by him. 

Kenma looked up as his friend walked by. He saw him stop at the other team captain and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. They wouldn’t be back any time soon he figured and went to grab his water bottle. 

Bokuto looked up from his place on the floor and saw Kuroo heading out of the gym. He grinned to himself and jumped up. No point in hiding where he was going. Both of the teams knew they were dating and that they fucked any chance they got. 

There were times that they would come back from sneaking off and one or both of them would be bleeding from multiple different wounds. They both suffered from a biting kink, so it wasn’t entirely uncommon to see multiple marks on them as they came back from a quickie.

From across the gym, a set of dark blue eyes watched the pair leave together. They belonged to Akaashi Keiji, a second year who played for Fukurodani with Bokuto. The dark haired male had been crushing on his loud and slightly obnoxious captain for years now. Then he had met the Nekoma volleyball team captain two years before he had quickly developed a crush on him as well. 

He was one of the people who knew when they had made their relationship official. Bokuto couldn’t keep a secret for very long even if his life depended on it. He had texted Akaashi the minute Kuroo had walked off with a spring in his step to let him know. Akaashi was happy for them. He really was. They both deserved to be happy. And it was clear that they made each other really happy. The second year couldn’t really say that he was jealous of what they had together. Envy would be a better word to describe how he felt. 

The omega in him couldn’t stop whining any time he saw them walk off together, with one thing clearly on their minds. He really wanted to be pressed between them as they ravaged  _ his  _ neck and body with their teeth and cocks. 

He found them both extremely attractive and thinking about them doing naughty things together set his body aflame. He was glad he wore scent patches during practices because right now he was positive his sweet guava scent would be leaking out in tidal waves and choking everyone in the gym. 

Kenma looked over at him from his place on the floor before standing up and walking over to sit with the other second year. 

“You know you could always follow them and offer yourself to them right?” He said sitting down. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I can tell you want to join them and that you like the two idiot alphas Akaashi.” Kenma said bluntly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Akaashi said, turning his head to face away from the Nekoma setter. 

“They would love for you to join them.” Kenma said. “They’ve been whining about not having found a way to ask you out yet for months.” 

Akaashi snapped his head over and looked at the other boy with wide, shocked eyes. There was no way his words held any truth to them, there was just no way. Kenma could see the disbelief clear in his eyes and giving a shrug, stood up. 

“Believe me or don’t.” he said looking down at the other omega. “I’ve had to listen to Kuroo whine about it nonstop since he realized he really liked you. And whenever Bokuto is around they both do it. Please put them out of their misery while I get some peace and quiet.” 

Akaashi watched the shorter male walk away from him almost shell shocked. Did they really like him like that? He was still trying to get over that bombshell when his body just started moving completely on its own. 

He stood up and was running out of the gymnasium before he could even think about it. Kuroo and Bokuto never wore scent patches, even during practice they didn’t. Since he had known them, they had never worn them. They weren’t mandatory to be worn in public places so they didn’t think it was necessary. So because of that, all Akaashi had to do was follow his nose of the mixed Christmas like scents and he would easily find them. 

Well that was what he had first thought when he had started trying to find them. Kuroo and Bokuto were very good at keeping their scents to the bare minimum when they wanted and needed to. And today was one of those times they used that talent, which just annoyed Akaashi.

*********

Bokuto and Kuroo had found their way into an empty classroom on the second floor of the school's main building. No one had been around when they were looking, so they had gone in and closed the door behind them. 

Bokuto had lifted Kuroo onto a desk and when the dark haired alpha spread his legs open for him, he placed himself as close as he possibly could. He pressed their groins against one another by grabbing hold of his hips and pulling him to the edge of the desk. 

Kuroo tilted his head back and gave a long moan as Bokuto started to bite gently along the column of his neck. He was feeling desperate by this point since he had been on edge since they had been running their laps. He dug his fingers into Bokuto’s waist as he arched his body up to meet his. 

“Fuck Koutar-” Kuroo’s words were halted by a moan escaping when Bokuto found that sweet spot along his jaw that turned him to puty. 

“Stand up and put your hands on top of the desk.” Bokuto said as he started to pull back from his boyfriend. He grinned when Kuroo listened to what he said while pulling his shorts and underwear down. “Spread your legs open for me Kitty Cat.” 

He couldn’t help smirking when the Nekoma captain stepped out of his shorts and laid as flat on the desk as he could manage. Bokuto reached his hands out and spread his cheeks to get a proper look at him. He gave a moan as he did and bit his lip, f _ uck what a sight his boyfriend gave _ . 

Reaching around him, Bokuto grabbed his boyfriends cock in hand and gave a few strokes. Kuroo’s hips jerked as he did and let out a moan of pleasure. Fuck his hands felt amazing on his body no matter what he did. He pressed his hips back trying to feel more of Bokuto against him and whined when he pulled back. 

“Tetsuro I need you to be as relaxed as possible.” Bokuto said as he knelt down behind the dark haired alpha. 

He spread his cheeks and without any warning whatsoever, pressed his tongue to his hole. His fingers digging into Kuroo’s hips, trying to keep him as still as possible. 

God he loved doing this to him. When they had first started dating he hadn’t been sure how things would work between them like this. Both of them being alphas, things could get pretty messy. The first time they had fooled around like this though, Kuroo had just submitted to him. No coaxing or sweet talking him into it, he had just done it. 

The alpha in him had preened pretty hard over that. And still does any time Kuroo submits to him like he is now.

“Please Koutarou.” Kuroo panted from above him as he pressed his hips back in a show of how needy he was. “Just fuck me already.” 

Bokuto pressed the tip of his tongue against his hole and when he felt the other relax at the feel of it, pressed it in slowly. His eyes fluttered closed as he did and gave a rumbling sound deep in his chest. 

He pulled away briefly to wet one of his fingers and when he heard an annoyed growl coming from above him he swatted Kuroo on the thigh. 

“You’ll get what you want.” He said, “Be patient for a minute Tetsuro.” 

“Just fuck me already.” Kuroo said with a bit of a snarl and pushed his hips back again. 

“So needy for my cock aren’t you?” Bokuto said before spitting into his hand and stroking himself. “Maybe you should’ve been an omega and not an alpha.” 

Kuroo didn’t say anything to that. Just pressed back against Bokuto again. He’d been horny for over an hour now. Watching Bokuto from behind as he ran his laps, seeing him playing and getting sweatier by the minute. It was detrimental to his health, and now that he was  _ this _ close to getting exactly what he wants? He was beyond needy by this point. 

“I’ll let you bite me like that first time you knotted me.” He said looking back at his boyfriend in the hopes it would speed things up and get him what he wanted. 

Kuroo had found out pretty early on in the sexual side of their relationship that the alpha had a pretty big biting kink. They had been fooling around in his bedroom while Bokuto had been nipping along his jaw and neck; his knot inflated completely inside of Kuroo and he’d sunk his teeth pretty hard into his shoulder. 

Alpha teeth were extremely sharp and could easily leave marks, this time was no different. Bokuto had sunk his teeth into his shoulder and drew blood. He still had the scar from it two years later in the shape of his teeth. 

A loud moan broke free of Bokuto at the idea of getting to do it again and Kuroo knew that he was about to get exactly what he wants: a long, thick cock pushing into his ass and fucking him within an inch of his life. 

He swayed his hips a little bit, trying to further entice the bigger alpha while still looking at him over his shoulder. He smirked when their eyes met. 

Bokuto grabbed hold of Kuroo’s hip in one hand and his own length in the other, lining up with his hole. He gave the other a moment to prepare himself before starting to push in slowly. Not having lube was going to make the slide a little more uncomfortable than usual and he didn’t want to actually hurt Kuroo. 

His breath hitched in his throat as he was slowly filled, but  _ God he loved this feeling _ . He pressed his forehead against the desk and gripped the sides of it in his hands tightly. 

“Fuck Koutaro,” he moaned loudly as he pressed back, taking in more of Bokuto’s dick. 

It seemed as if the moan alone was all Bokuto had needed to make the control he had over himself snap and just thrust the rest of the way into Kuroo. A shout of his name escaped his lips as he arched into the alpha above him. At the same time, his scent flooded the entire room and out into the hallway. 

*********

Following the mixed scents of the two alphas, Akaashi had found his way to the second floor. He could hear noises coming from the back end of the hall in one of the classrooms and figured they were likely the culprits. He was about three feet from the classroom when he heard an especially loud sound that was like something breaking and a loud moan combined. 

He jumped forward, worried something had happened and yanked the door open. What he saw was not entirely unexpected if he was being completely honest. Bokuto, his childhood friend, was pretty much pounding into his boyfriend who had just slammed his fists into the top of a desk, causing it to shatter into multiple pieces. 

The dark haired alpha looked up, having caught a wonderful scent and spotted him in the doorway. 

Akaashi stood there frozen, eyes wide as he watched the two males. They were fucking pretty hard and the noises coming from the both of them were pretty animalistic. When the desk had been broken, Kuroo had simply thrown the pieces away, not caring where they went. The two fell to the floor as he did and somehow managed to not separate from one another as they did. 

Akaashi’s senses came back to him all at once, but the most prominent thing to hit him was their combined scent and just how delicious it was to him. The smell of their scents mixing together with their uncontrolled arousal was about to bring him to his knees. 

His whole body was responding to them as they looked up at him from the ground. His legs were trembling, heat was coiling in his belly, his scent patches were quickly becoming useless as his glands went into overdrive and he could feel slick building up and leaking from his body. 

He tried stepping into the classroom to make his way to the alphas, but his legs gave out on him. He fell to the floor to his hands and knees, but even holding himself up was proving to be difficult for the omega. All he wanted in that moment was for them to take him and ravage him within an inch of his life. 

He lifted a shaking hand and peeled away his scent patches. They weren’t going to be much use in a few minutes as it was and they were starting to make his skin itch anyways. He looked over at the alphas who had gone mostly silent and saw their matching looks of need clear as day as they stared at him. 

“I…” he started to say only to stop to catch his breath. “Please…” 

He moved closer to them both not realizing just how bad he had been leaking slick. It had started to run down both of his legs and had begun pooling in a puddle on the floor between his knees. It was almost as much as he secreted during his heats, which was already an impressive amount. 

When he was close enough for Kuroo to reach him, the alpha’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of his arm. He pulled him the rest of the way to him and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. 

A loud and very needy whine escaped Akaashi then. His hands came up to grip onto Kuroo’s shoulders, his nails digging into the exposed skin harshly. 

“Get under me.” Kuroo panted against his lips after having pulled away only slightly. “Fuck. Please let me fuck you.” 

Akaashi pushed his fingers up into Kuroo’s hair and tugged on the strands as he took his mouth with his own again. He ran his tongue along the seam of the alpha‘s lips before sliding it into his mouth to play with Kuroo’s. 

A rumbling sound could be heard above them causing them to pull apart and look up. Bokuto was watching them intently and they could feel the arousal coming off him. He was clearly enjoying what he was seeing. 

Bokuto reached out then and grabbed hold of one of Akaashi’s legs and pulled him so he was partially under Kuroo. 

“Please, let him fuck you.” Bokuto said and the sound of how deep and rough his voice was was enough to have even more slick leaking out of him.

Akaashi turned his attention to Kuroo and nodded his head. “Knot me if you want, just please get that dick of yours inside me.” 

Kuroo gave a responding rumble in his chest and pulled the omega further beneath him. He hooked his hands into the waist of his shorts and underwear and pulled. It wasn’t hard for him to rip the material to shreds, leaving him naked from the waist down. 

Akaashi couldn’t help the surprised gasp at that. He was weak for the alpha already, but showing his strength like that was a new level of hot he hadn’t known about. He knew Bokuto was strong enough to do something like that easily, but he hadn’t counted on Kuroo being deceptively strong like that. 

With the offending material now out of the way, Kuroo was able to see all of the pretty omega. His cock was smaller than his and Bokuto’s, which was to be expected since he was a male omega, but damn if it wasn’t pretty. He had slender hips and thighs and the most gorgeous pussy he could have ever imagined. Everything about this omega was pretty. 

Kuroo spread Akaashi’s legs open wider and lined up with his hole. He snuck a look back at Bokuto who smirked at him and thrust into Kuroo hard enough to send his hips rushing forward and filling Akaashi in one swift movement. 

Akaashi’s hands gripped onto Kuroo’s arms as he arched into the feeling of being filled by something other than his fingers or one of the dildos he would use during his heats. A real dick felt amazing and the way he moved his hips along with Bokuto was something he would never get tired of. The feeling was incredible. 

He wanted so badly to move with them, but his body wouldn’t let him. It was as if his body was responding to the alphas need to prove how well they could pleasure him. He wouldn’t go against that, why would he want to? He had two alphas simultaneously pleasuring him. 

He brought his arms up to wrap around Kuroo while he let out a soft needy cry. Akaashi could feel his knot inflating the more he thrust in and out of him and each and every time it caught a little bit more. His nails were digging into the skin on Kuroo’s shoulders and dragging down. He knew he was likely drawing blood as he did this, but he was feeling so good that he didn’t know any other way to express how he was feeling. 

“Please Tetsuro.” He whispered needily into his ear as he arched further into the alpha above him. “I’m getting so close.” 

Kuroo’s hands had made their way to his hips and were gripping onto him even tighter. Fuck the sound of that voice all but begging him to let him finish was doing amazing things to him. He didn’t think he’d ever heard anything so erotic sounding in his life; nothing that could rival Bokuto’s growls when he wanted him to submit to him that is. 

“Shit, yes.” Kuroo said as his hips were forced forward harder and faster as Bokuto started using more force. 

Kuroo and Akaashi were just there for the ride as Bokuto went wild over the thought that the object of his and Kuroo’s affections was so close and needy. The alphas inside them both were howling over the need to satisfy and knot this beautiful creature below them, wanting to claim him as theirs and make sure he was happy and satisfied forever. 

Bokuto’s knot was catching more and more on Kuroo’s hole which in turn drove them both insane with lust. With a slight shift of their hips, Kuroo’s cock thrusted directly into a sweet spot inside of Akaashi, causing a loud gasp to leave the omega‘s mouth as he clung to Kuroo even more. He clamped down around his dick tightly as his orgasm ripped through him. His entire body felt like it was on fire from how hard his release hit him. He came with a cry of their names as cum spurted up his stomach and slick squirted out around Kuroo’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Bokuto and Kuroo cried out as they watched Akaashi come undone under them. He was the most beautiful creature as he came.

Bokuto wanted to keep looking at Akaashi and Kuroo getting completely wrecked, but his release hit him like a ton of bricks. His teeth sunk into Kuroo’s shoulder as his knot popped inside of him and he started spilling into him hotly. 

“Koutaro!” Kuroo shouted, “fuck Akaashi! Shit, fuck, damnit!” 

Kuroo wasn’t far behind his boyfriend in cumming. His knot popped inside of Akaashi, while his own teeth sunk into the omegas bicep as his whole body trembled with his release. 

Their entire worlds were flipped upside down with those orgasms and because of that, it took them all quite some time before their vision came back to normal after having gone white from their release. 

A soft touch brought both Bokuto and Kuroo back to their senses, making them look down at a completely wrecked and satisfied Akaashi. He gave them a soft smile as they looked down at him. 

Almost as if they were sharing the same mind, they leaned into the touch for a few moments before turning their heads and pressing a kiss to the palms of his hands. They pulled away and looked at each other, grinning widely. 

The moment they had leaned into Akaashi’s touch, two things happened. First was a low rumbling purr that sounded from deep inside the omegas chest followed by a very pleased and happy scent that only made his natural guava fragrance even sweeter and pleasant to their senses. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto started to say only to cut himself off. 

How could he put into words what he was feeling right now? His whole body was awash with all kinds of emotions and he was pretty sure that Kuroo’s was as well. They had been wanting to find a way to ask Akaashi out on a date with them for weeks and now this happened. 

“Please don’t be upset with yourselves.” Akaashi’s voice broke through their internal musings. 

“What?” Bokuto asked, lifting his gaze to look at him. 

“I’ve known you both long enough to know how your brains work. You’re disappointed in yourselves for fucking me without taking me out on a few dates first right?” 

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes. How did he know that? 

“Maybe..” Bokuto said, refusing to look him in the eyes. 

“We’ve been wanting to find a way to ask you out since we realized we both have a thing for you.” Kuroo started to say. “We’d wanted to try and court you properly before we slept with you if it ever came to that.” 

“When have you two ever done anything the proper way?” Akaashi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hey I courted Tetsuro!” Bokuto defended himself with a pout. 

“A courtship typically takes six months when done the right way.” 

“He’s got a point Koutaro.” Kuroo laughed looking back at him as best he could with a fond smile. “I blew you within two weeks of us dating and then we were fucking within a month. I don’t think it really counts as a proper courtship.” 

“Well there’s no rule that says that it  _ has _ to take six months.” Bokuto defended himself. “Everyone’s courtships progress differently.” 

Kuroo and Akaashi looked at him and couldn’t help chuckling a little. He was pouting pretty hard and they couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

Leaning his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder, Kuroo nuzzled into his neck as best as he could given their angle. Normally it was only omegas that could purr. However, when an alpha was especially happy and content, they could make a sound similar to an omega’s purr. When a low rumbling sound met their ears, Bokuto and Akaashi looked to Kuroo with wide, surprised eyes. 

“What?” Kuroo said not even opening his eyes as he felt their gazes on him. 

“I’ve only ever heard you do that once in the two years we’ve been together.” Bokuto said and the wonder was clear in his tone. “And that was when I first told you that I loved you over a year ago.” 

“I’ve never heard an alpha’s purr before.” Akaashi said and laid a hand over Kuroo’s chest where he would be able to feel the rumbling of it. 

“Akaashi will you let us court you before we do anything else like this together?” Kuroo asked, finally opening his eyes and looking down into dark blue eyes. 

“You both want to court me?” 

Bokuto gave a grunt as his knot finally went down enough and started to pull out of Kuroo. He rubbed his hands gently up the others thighs and pressed a kiss beside the bite mark he’d made on his shoulder in apology. He looked down at the omega and nodded his head as Kuroo answered with a, “yes.” 

“We’ve been wanting to for a while, we just kept chickening out any time we would try and ask you.” Kuroo said, trying not to hiss over the touch to his shoulder. That bite mark was going to scar for sure.

Bokuto silently pulled his underwear and shorts back up and excused himself to go find paper towels or something to use to clean them up with. He also needed to go and find a pair of shorts that Akaashi could wear since Kuroo had ripped the ones he’d been wearing to pieces. He pressed a kiss to both of their temples before heading out to his locker first. He knew that he had spare gym clothes in his locker, so he figured he would get those for Akaashi to put on before they left to go back and join their practice. 

“I’m sorry for biting you.” Kuroo said, looking at the blood running down Akaashi’s bicep. “I can’t always control it.” 

“It’s okay.” Akaashi said with a smile and shifted his hips to test if Kuroo’s knot had gone down enough to seperate them. 

Kuroo grunted and put a hand on Akaashi’s side to stop his movement. “Please don’t move.” he said as his moving pulled on him rather painfully. 

“Sorry,” Akaashi said and turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching the room. 

Bokuto appeared in the doorway a few seconds later and just stood there looking at them with a smile. His heart sped up at the sight of them. Fuck he couldn’t wait to properly get to court the omega with Kuroo. 

“Still locked together?” He said walking over to them with clothes and wet towels. 

“For now. I should be okay to pull out soon though.” Kuroo said and his breath caught as he felt the now cool towel wiping at his heated skin. 

Bokuto hummed in answer as he started to wipe down Kuroo’s thighs and ass. He was leaking cum and Bokuto intended on getting as much of it wiped up as he could. He always took care of his mate in any way that he could. 

It was while he was cleaning up the last remnants of his release from Kuroo’s body that the other was finally able to pull out of Akaashi. When he was free, he rolled to his side and let Bokuto move between the omega’s legs. The caring side of Bokuto’s alpha wouldn’t let him relax until both of them were properly taken care of. Kuroo shifted close to Akaashi and propped himself up on one arm so he could lean down and start licking up Akaashi’s cum. 

Along with his love of biting during sex, Kuroo also really enjoyed the taste of cum. He kept his licking as gentle as he could while Bokuto kept wiping up the cum leaking out of Akaashi. 

Soft sighs and gentle gasps could be heard coming from the omega. He was clearly enjoying the impromptu grooming session that Kuroo and Bokuto had started giving him. He let his eyes close and his entire body relaxed into the feeling of them cleaning him and before he knew it, he was purring. 

Kuroo and Bokuto paused what they were doing for a few moments to simply look at Akaashi in excitement. If an omega was purring as loudly as he was and letting out a scent that pleasant, it could only mean he was well and truly happy. Which made the two alphas very proud of themselves. 

They went back to grooming Akaashi, but Kuroo couldn’t help letting out his own answering purr. Bokuto let the sounds wash over him; he shivered from how much he enjoyed the sounds. He finished what he was doing and tossed the towels off to the side for now. 

He moved from between Akaashi’s legs and laid on his side. He put an arm over his stomach and tugged the omega in as close as he could, nuzzling into the side of his neck and breathing in the happy scent wafting thickly from his scent glands there. His whole body relaxed even more than it already had and felt Kuroo throw an arm around his middle as well. 

The two boys purring continued and Bokuto couldn’t resist the urge anymore. His own purr started deep in his chest, it was a deeper octave than Kuroo’s and grew louder the more content and happy his mates were, because that’s exactly what they were for him. Boyfriend was too simple a word to describe them in Bokuto’s opinion. 

“We should head back to practice.” Akaashi said eventually and you could hear the reluctance in his voice clear as day. 

“Probably.” Kuroo said not even bothering to move. “In a few minutes though.” 

“We’ve already skipped out on at least an hour’s worth of practice Kuroo.” Akaashi said. 

Bokuto lifted his head from Akaashi’s shoulder and looked at them both. He heaved out a sigh and sat up knowing that the other was right. They couldn’t miss out on the rest of practice. They had already skipped out on enough of it for one day. 

“Come on Tetsuro.” Bokuto said and pushed his fingers through the other's wild hair. “Can get more cuddles after practice. It’s Friday, our practices start later tomorrow.” 

It took some time, but eventually Kuroo relented and sat up. As he did, Bokuto and Akaashi noticed just how scratched up his back was. There were deep red welts going from the tops of his shoulders all the way down to around his waist. Some of them even had dried blood where the skin had been broken. 

“Shit,” Akaashi cursed as he saw just how much he’d scratched up the other. “I’m sorry Kuroo.” 

“What for?” he asked as he stood up and stretched. “It just stings a little bit. It’s nothing that I can’t handle. And I think you can call me Tetsuro now no? I mean I did just knot you after all.” 

“Can we call you Keiji now?!” Bokuto suddenly asked excitedly as he helped Akaashi stand up. 

The two looked at him with hopeful expressions on their faces, they knew that not everyone was comfortable with people using their given name outside of family. Both were really hoping that after what they had just done, that he would agree to it. When he nodded his head at the two, their scents burst from their bodies showing how happy they were. They surrounded Akaashi and he couldn’t help but hum happily. 

*********

Once they were all dressed again, they headed out of the classroom to make their way back to the gym they were having their joint practice matches in. By the time they got there, a set was just finishing up, but something seemed kind of… off to Kuroo. 

Everyone was going about their business and everything seemed normal, but as he breathed in the mixed scents of the two teams, it was then that he noticed Akaashi’s scent was only getting stronger and taking on a much sweeter note than it had been earlier. He looked over at the omega and saw sweat trickling down his face and neck, his breathing was heavier than it was before as well. 

“Keiji?” he asked and stopped walking. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m… fine.” he said but his speech sounded a little slurred. 

“Shit,” Kuroo and Bokuto said at the same time. 

Before he could even think about it, his body put itself between Akaashi and the rest of their teams so that he could make sure no one could get to him. The omega had gone into heat and with how wonderful he smelled on a regular day, Kuroo wasn’t taking any chances no matter how much he trusted everyone in the gym. He looked behind him and saw Bokuto bend down and lift Akaashi into his arms. 

“I’m… fine.” Akaashi was saying as he pressed his face into Bokuto’s neck. “I can walk on my own.” 

“Not like this you can’t Keiji.” Bokuto said and tightened his hold on the omega. “We’ll take you home to your nest okay?” 

“Come on.” Kuroo said. “We’d better get him out of here before people start realizing what’s happened.” 

The bigger alpha nodded his head and started to head for the exit again. Akaashi was trembling in his arms and his breathing was getting heavier and more erratic as more time passed. He was mumbling something under his breath; Kuroo moved so he was beside Bokuto and could try and hear what he was saying properly. 

“Akaashi we can’t understand what you’re saying.” he said, pressing a hand into his hair, trying to give him at least some of his scent to calm him down. 

“I said,” he said, raising his voice so they could hear him and took hold of Kuroo’s wrist, bringing it closer to his face so he could breathe him in. “I want you and Bokuto to be my mates. Properly. Please.” 

“You mean it Keiji?” both Kuroo and Bokuto asked, eyes widening. 

Instead of using his voice, he just nodded his head against Bokuto’s neck. He wouldn’t be able to stay properly conscious for much longer, but he wanted them to know that he was serious. He knew everything he needed to know to be able to say with complete confidence that he wanted to be bound to these two for the rest of his life. They weren’t perfect by any means, but they were perfect for him. 

“Anything you want Keiji.” They said with wide smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is folks! My first of many fics with this pairing that I want to write. I hope you enjoyed this smut of mine. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/TomiTScriptures)  
> If you're under 18 though please don't, my account is pretty much NSFW all the time.


End file.
